A Delicate Secret
by Hot elf
Summary: Jack is under strict orders not to talk about his current case, but Phryne isn't so easily deterred. Fortunately, the two of them manage to work out an agreeable solution.


"I really don't see why you can't just tell me." Phryne's pout was adorable.

Jack was proud of his ability to stay firm in the face of her wheedling, but he came perilously close to smiling. Which would have been a huge mistake, as he well knew.

"I really can't. Even if I wanted to." He cleared his throat, keeping a firm grip on the manila folder she'd been trying to prise out of his hands. "It's a delicate matter, in more ways than one. The Commissioner would have my head if-"

"But I'm _good_ at delicate matters!" Phryne's voice had dropped to a sensual purr that made his mind go to interesting places. _And that's precisely what she had intended to happen. _"Don't you agree?"

Jack sighed. The worst part was that she was right. He had no doubt that letting her in on the secret would significantly speed up the process of solving this case, and he knew he could rely on her discretion. Still, the Commissioner had made him swear a solemn oath to tell _no-one_, "not even your nearest and dearest", about his current case. And even if Phryne certainly qualified for the latter category, Jack wasn't about to break his word.

"You seem determined." Phryne had been watching him, he realized, with her lids demurely lowered, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Well, if I can't persuade you to tell me…" She raised her gaze to meet his, and there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "How about if I guess what the case is about? Then you won't have to tell me."

"I don't see how you could possibly guess correctly." Jack shook his head. He was sure he hadn't given her enough clues to work it out by herself. "You don't even know who we're talking about."

"True." Phryne nodded slowly. "But I do know that the Commissioner has taken a personal interest in the case. And you have to admit that narrows down the field of suspects considerably."

Jack raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Does it?"

"Of course it does." Her expression turned inward, as if she was trying to recall something she'd read. "It's serious, or they wouldn't have called you in. Murder or maybe abduction. Considering there have been a number of unexplained disappearances in the past few weeks, your case is probably related to one of them..."

"A bold theory." Jack did his best to hide his growing apprehension. She was already getting far too close to the truth.

But Phryne was undaunted. "Besides, there's a bit of gossip Aunt P. happened to mention over dinner last night. She's really quite amazingly well connected, you know. And I think what she told me might be pertinent to your case."

Jack felt a faint stirring of panic. "_What_ did she tell you?"

As usual, Phryne ignored him, caught up completely in her line of thought. "And on top of that, you told me the matter is _delicate_, which strongly suggests a sex scandal of some kind." Her smile was altogether too smug. "Ah, yes. I can see how it all fits together."

"You can?" Jack was utterly mystified as to how she'd arrived at her conclusion, but he also had a sinking feeling that he was on the losing side of the argument.

"But of course!" Phryne shrugged airily. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Really, you might as well have told me straight away."

"Go on then." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Let's hear your theory."

"In a minute." Phryne's smile took on a distinctly dangerous edge. "What do I get if I guess correctly."

Jack pondered for a moment. "The satisfaction of being right?"

"Not enough." She shook her head, her lips setting in a determined line. "Such an amazing feat of deduction demands a proper reward, don't you think, Inspector?" There it was again, that timbre in her voice that went straight to his groin.

"And what kind of reward did you have in mind?" He realized his own voice had dropped as well, and his throat felt tight.

"Well, seeing as it's such a _delicate_ matter…" Phryne paused for effect before leaning in to whisper in his ear. The scent of her perfume made him dizzy, but that was nothing compared to the effect her words had on him. "I have a new set of French lingerie, only just arrived this morning. Black silk and lace. If you were to come over, right after work, you could help me take it off. And then proceed to ravish me slowly but thoroughly."

"I think I could manage that." It was an effort to keep a straight face. He was feeling decidedly hot, and he was grateful that most of his lower body was hidden under the desk. "Provided you guess correctly, of course."

"Ah." Phryne settled back into her usual position on his desk with a nonchalant shrug. "Well, it is obvious, really. According to the paper, an exotic dancer went missing a few days ago in St Kilda's. Now, thanks to a personal contact of mine, I happen to know that she specialized in… well, let's call it discipline." She shivered. "Not my personal preference, but I hear a lot of powerful men enjoy that sort of thing. Then there's also the fact that the Commissioner's brother-in-law, Kenneth McKinnon, is the current favourite to become the new mayor of Brunswick. It's only two weeks until the council elections, and from what I've heard he enjoys the support of both the Anglican Church and the local chapter of the Temperance Union. He runs on a very strict moral platform."

Jack kept quiet, but his mind was racing. This was uncanny.

"Now, Aunt P. happened to mention that McKinnon's wife is rumoured to have retired to their country house after an… incident she refuses to elaborate further on, except to say that it's been 'a grave disappointment for poor Eleanor'. There's talk of their marriage being in trouble, which would seriously harm his political career." Phryne took a deep breath. "If you put all of it together, it's all too banal, wouldn't you say? I assume he was among the clients of the missing girl, which makes him one of the prime suspects. And it's even worse if she has shown up dead in the meantime."

Jack nodded. He saw no point in denying the obvious, when every point Phryne had mentioned had been spot on. "Moira Michaels. Found last night, in a back alley near Spencer Street, strangled to death and wearing nothing but a black leather corset. McKinnon was one of her regular customers."

"I knew it!" Phryne sounded triumphant. "See? I told you I could work it out. You just have to determine whether it's a case of breath play gone horribly wrong, or whether he strangled her in cold blood. I bet Mac could help with that."

"I'm sure she could. But you still can't be involved in this." Jack shook his head, keeping a firm hold of the case folder. "We can discuss it in private, but there won't be any nightly trips to the morgue this time. I'm sorry, but I can't risk it."

"I know, Jack." Her expression had turned unexpectedly soft. "And I'll keep my head down, don't worry. For once, I'm quite sure you can handle the case without my help. As I said, it seems fairly banal. Besides…" Her smile was back in full force. "I can think of far better things to do tonight. Can I count on you to deliver my reward?"

"Absolutely, Miss Fisher." He swallowed as she got to her feet and he got another whiff of her scent. Suddenly, the afternoon ahead seemed far too long, in spite of all the work he had to do. "I'll be there. And I'll look forward to it all day long."

* * *

Phryne smiled to herself as she stepped out of the tub and headed for her bedroom. Her new lingerie was already laid out on the bed, together with one of her favourite evening gowns, a deceptively simple sleeveless chiffon dress, light and delicate, like a gentle breeze on her skin. She took her time getting dressed. It was unlikely Jack would show up before ten o'clock, what with the new case and his other obligations. But she was quite certain he would be there, barring an actual emergency. The look in his face when she'd left him there in the afternoon… She shivered all over. He definitely wasn't the only one who was looking forward to the evening.

She had dinner by herself, in the parlour, savouring the delicious meal Mr Butler had prepared. Earlier on, she'd made sure a picnic basket would be sent to City South Police Station. Normally, she enjoyed sharing a meal with Jack – after all, with a man as appreciative of good food as him, dinner was practically foreplay. But tonight, it wouldn't do to have him arrive all hungry and exhausted when she had such wonderful plans.

After dinner, she stretched out on the settee with a glass of scotch and her well-worn copy of _Lady Chatterley's Lover_. Not that she needed it to get in the mood. The gentle caress of the silk against her most intimate parts, combined with the memory of Jack's heated looks, was more than enough to create a perfect feeling of sensual lassitude. Sighing happily, she lay back and aimlessly riffled through the pages as she sipped from her glass. The room was warm and cozy, and she didn't mind waiting. If anything, the anticipation of what was to come, made the evening all the sweeter.

As she'd expected, it was closer to eleven when the doorbell finally rang. She could hear Mr Butler's voice in the hallway as he bid Jack good night, ready to retire for the night. And then Jack was there, leaning on the doorway with the hint of a smile on his lips, taking in the sight of her. He looked tired, but at the same time happy and relaxed. It was a good look on him.

"Phryne. Thank you for the basket. Hugh sends his regards as well." His smile widened as he noticed her choice of reading material. "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

"Very." Yawning, she stretched, enjoying the way his eyes followed the movement of her breasts. "Nightcap?"

"Later, maybe." Jack's expression had turned single-minded. "First things first. Your reward."

"Indeed." She got to her feet and walked over to him, melting into his arms with a happy sigh. He felt so good, all lean and taut, his skin cool from the night air.

"That's a lovely dress." His hand lingered on her bare neck for a moment, then slid further back to cup her head as he pulled her in for a kiss.

And what a kiss it was! Phryne lost herself in the firm pressure of his lips, the taste of him, the utter assurance with which he claimed her mouth. She would never get enough of the way Jack kissed her, so hungry and yet so controlled, so demanding yet so gentle. It was utterly delicious and addictive, and within moments she wondered whether they would actually make it up the stairs.

But he pulled back, with only a tiny gasp betraying how much the kiss had affected him, too. When he met her gaze, Phryne nearly moaned aloud. That _look_ in his eyes…

"Shall we?" He tilted his head toward the stairs, motioning for her to go first, and she did so, shivering when she brushed against him in passing.

He followed her in silence, but she could feel his eyes on her back as she made her way up. The moment the bedroom door fell shut, he was right behind her, his hand trailing down her back to find the fastenings of her dress. "I believe you said you needed my help with this, Miss Fisher. So how does this open?"

"Just a moment." Swivelling around in his arms, she placed a finger lightly on his lips to stop him. "You first."

She reached for his tie, enjoying the way his eyes widened as she touched him. It came off quickly, followed by his shirt and pants, and then his underwear. And suddenly he was naked, all bare for her, and he was so gorgeous, trim and fit, and more than half-hard, too. She couldn't resist wrapping her fingers around him, but the moment she touched him, he caught her wrist.

"No. Your turn now." He took a deep breath as he pulled away her hand. "Allow me."

It didn't take him long to figure out the fastenings, with a little help from her, and moments later, the dress slid off her shoulders and pooled at her feet. Jack's hands tightened on her arms for a heartbeat, but then he took a step back, inhaling sharply. "God damn it, Phryne. Let me look at you."

She complied with a smile, raising her arms and twirling around so he could admire her. The lingerie set consisted of black knickers, made from the finest silk and with a lacy border, and a matching bra, hidden from view by her gauzy chemise. Sheer silk stockings were attached to the chemise with tiny bows.

Jack's eyes were fixed firmly on those bows now, as if he was struggling with the temptation to undo them. "You look amazing. Beautiful." He swallowed hard. "Sinfully gorgeous."

"Jack. Sit down." She indicated the bed with a tilt of her head, and he complied willingly, leaning back a little so he could admire her freely as she kicked off her shoes.

With a lazy smile, she stepped closer and raised her right leg, placing her stockinged foot firmly on his thigh. Jack inhaled sharply, and yes, he was fully aroused now, his cock hard and proud and lovely. Phryne was almost tempted to move her foot a little closer, to run it up and down that glorious length, but she resisted. _Later. First things first._

"Well, Jack?" she purred. "Are you going to help me or not."

"Oh, I will. Never fear." He was trembling ever so slightly, but his movements were slow and controlled as he leaned forward to place a feather light kiss on her bare skin, right between her stocking and the lace of her knickers.

Phryne couldn't have stopped the moan escaping from her lips if her life had depended on it. The hint of a satisfied smile was playing around his expressive mouth as he kissed his way along the seam of the stocking until he reached the bow. Slowly, carefully, he took one end of the ribbon between his teeth and pulled. It came off easily, and now his hands were on her legs, rolling down the stocking with the utmost care, softly stroking every inch of skin he bared. By the time he'd reached her ankle, Phryne had to hold on to his shoulders for balance.

But he wasn't done. With a quick gesture, he indicated that he was ready to start on her other leg. And then he repeated the procedure there, just as patiently and gently. When he was finished, Phryne was just about ready to beg for more. The silk of her panties was soaked already, bordering on uncomfortable, and she was sure he knew exactly what he was doing to her. At least he wasn't unaffected either. He was flushed all over, and a small bead of fluid had formed on the tip of his cock. It was calling out to her, and this time, she didn't resist.

Dropping to her knees, she wrapped her lips around him, moaning when she tasted him. Jack cried out in surprise, his hand tightening in her hair. And she would have been perfectly content to stay like this, with his cock heavy and hot in her mouth and the sound of his groans in her ears, but he wouldn't have it. Pushing her gently back, he pulled her up into his lap, hissing when she ground her heat against him.

"We're not done yet." His strict tone would have been a lot more convincing if it wasn't for the look on his face, flushed and eager, his hair all dishevelled and his lips trembling as he unlaced the chemise and pushed it down over her shoulders. "God, Phryne. You're killing me."

She'd expected him to take the bra off, too, but instead, he simply pushed up her breasts until they spilled over the lace, moaning at the sight. His mouth found her nipple, gently teasing it to full hardness, and soon he was suckling eagerly, devouring her with his mouth, so _hungry _that she was absolutely powerless to resist.

"Jack. Jack, please." Taking his hand, she pressed it down hard between her legs, and Gods, he felt so good, caressing her through the damp silk.

Jack didn't even bother with taking off the knickers, just pushed them aside. He'd been patient and controlled all the time, gentle and slow, so when he spread her open and pushed a finger deep inside her, it came as a sudden, sweet shock. But yes, she was ready for him, more than ready. "_Please_." She hardly recognized her own voice, so urgent, so breathless.

"What do you want?" His voice was rough in her ear. "Tell me."

"You. Now." She was past playing now, lifting herself up in his lap so she could straddle him properly, taking hold of him to align him properly.

"Your wish is my command." And he thrust up, hard and without hesitation, filling her in one smooth stroke.

It was so good. Sweet merciful heavens, it was so _good_. Hot and full and perfect, and ever so slightly dirty, with her still half dressed, like a picture on a naughty postcard. Jack's mouth was on her breasts again, teasing and tormenting her further, and she realized she was close already, so close her thighs were beginning to tremble.

Jack must have noticed, because he slowed down for a moment, as his hand found her most sensitive place, touching her with assurance. And Phryne _screamed_, screamed as her orgasm hit her, hard and fast, pleasure rushing through every vein with such intensity she nearly blacked out. Instinctively, she clung to his shoulders, her nails digging deep into his flesh as she rode it out, clenching hard around him over and over.

He allowed her a moment to come down, but then he firmly took hold of her and lay back, rolling them both over in one swift move. Now that he was on top, he could really move, and he took advantage of that fact, pounding into her hard and fast. And Phryne loved it, loved every moment of it, the determined look in his eyes, the firm line of his mouth, the play of muscles in his arms. She couldn't take her eyes off him, right up until the moment when his eyes fluttered shut and his face went slack with delight as he poured himself inside her with a deep, throaty groan. _Jack. Yes._

He pulled back afterwards, so as not to smother her, ever considerate, but just as she was casting about for something witty to say, his hands were on her again, pushing down her knickers and spreading her legs even wider. She had no time to come up with a clever remark before he put his mouth on her, tasting her with relish.

Phryne hadn't expected this, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. Not when his tongue and lips were doing such marvellous things to her, exploring every inch of her in minute detail. He kept changing tack, his tongue fluttering softly against her one moment, only to press down hard the next, or to thrust insistently inside her, mimicking his earlier strokes. It was wonderful and exhilarating, and it took no time at all for him to make her come again, arching up high on the bed with a silent scream on her lips.

"Jack. That was delicious." It was an effort to form the words, but he deserved some recognition. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He was smiling as he moved up next to her, arranging himself at her side, leaving her enough space to decide whether she wanted to cuddle.

Phryne appreciated that about him, the way he never just presumed she'd want his touch. Today, however, she was happy to come into his arms, to hide her face against his chest and to breathe in his scent. "Ah." She sighed happily. "I knew you would enjoy my little ensemble. I believe you have a weak spot for black silk."

"I do." There was still a faint edge of roughness to his voice. "I hope I didn't spoil it."

"No worries. You were careful." Phryne stifled a yawn. "You'll have to tell me more about the case tomorrow."

"No need." Jack chuckled softly. "You were right. McKinnon confessed earlier this evening, when confronted with the evidence. It seems his political career is well and truly over."

"Well, I can't say I'm too sorry about that." She yawned again, her eyes heavy with pleasant exhaustion. "See? I knew you could be relied on to handle delicate matters. In every sense of the word."

* * *

_Huggles and thanks to my awesome beta suilven._


End file.
